Falling Together
by Michiharu
Summary: It's been two years since Sakura was killed, Konoha is no more and ninja are almost nonexistant. Hebi still roams and the Konoha Twelve are scattered.Now she's back and ready to change all of this. Based on Elektra
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, or anything to do with Elektra.

* * *

"So, you want to know about _her_, do you?" The lights where dim in the old tavern, except for the low strumming of the shamisen playing a light melody in the background. Hushed whispers had dwindled into silence. All eyes where on the girl who spoke up,"Well they say it all started..."

* * *

_"----Years ago in the now war-torn country of fire and leaf, a girl was born. Now everyone has heard stories of the infamous Team Seven, if you haven't, then you must live under a rock. The team was made up of a three man cell, Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and a girl named Sakura Haruno._

_Naruto Uzamaki, they said, never should have been a ninja, but this was at first. He dreamed, no I'm sure he dreams still, of being Hokage. He, as rumor has it, is optimistic in all situations, reliable, and heroic. He is a target of the criminal organization Akatsuki, and a very unpredictable fighter. He was trained by the famous toad-sage and sannin Jiraiya._

_Sasuke Uchiha,born to an immense bloodline trait known as the sharingan. His clan, well, we have all heard about Itachi Uchiha's doings and the avenger he created. Sasuke, was Konoha's heartthrob, and I'm sure back in those days, Sakura would have agreed with that statement herself. During the chuunin exams he recieved a curse mark from another of the sannin, Orochimaru, and eventually, abandoned Konoha for power at the age of twelve to go to sound. It's been told a time or two that Sakura Haruno tried to stop him, confessing her love for him, but he left her out cold on a bench where she awoke the next morning to find him long gone. At age fifteen he would see his pink-haired teamate for the last time, he would be trying to kill her and her comrades. A few months later he killed Orochimaru, who was saved and later returned to this world by Kabuto. Sasuke though, has since formed a group known as Hebi and is targeting Akatsuki. This was a few years before her death._

_Now then you wanted to know who the rumors where about, and they say they're about her. The third member of cell seven, Sakura Haruno._

_Her team always surpassed her, she was much like the cheerleader of her team, standing on the side lines depending on them to save her. She never cared though, always happy just to be near them. She only began to improve on her fighting and worry less on her looks when she cut her hair during a battle to protect her two teamates in the chuunin exams. Then of course, she was said to be the last person to see Sasuke inside of Konoha walls, she really did care about the boy. She cried her heart out for him, it broke her heart to see him leave, especially to join the snake sannin. Naruto promised her though, that he would bring Sasuke back._

_Naruto and several others gave chase, and eventually a fight broke out between the two ex-teammates. In the end Sasuke defeated Naruto. When Uzamaki returned, shaken but deterrmined, they learned he had three years to train before Akatsuki would come after him. So he left the village with Jiraiya for the next two and a half years to train. _

_Sakura also took up training with the third sannin and fifth Hokage, Tsunade. When Naruto returned they started a new team with a root member named Sai as Sasuke's replacement. Things were looking up for a while for the team, with Sasuke out of Orochimaru's clutches, even if he still wasn't back in the village. This was all about to change though._

_Her abilities had become quite famous, especially after her defeat of the Akatsuki member Sasori, even though she would never admit that she was that good. They say at seventeen she could have easily become a member of Konoha Ambu, but she always said she had more important matters to attend to, like getting back Sasuke and keeping Naruto out of Akatsuki's hands. This is where the details become unclear._

_When she was seventeen her parents were killed, she went after the people who did it. She said she now knew how the Uchiha felt, and she could understand his reasons for not returning to Konoha. No one is sure what happened during the battle, they think she was put in a genjutsu, and questioned about Konoha. I mean if you can't get your hands on the Hokage, her assistant is the next best thing. They never found out who it was that Sakura went after, but when they finally found her she had been killed. Akatsuki was suspected._

_They say Naruto tried to bring her death to justice, and if Sasuke ever knew about it he never took action. Of course this was just about the time Akatsuki banned together with several villages, and the war on Konoha began. Several months later Konoha was defeated, and it's ninja's were scattered to the wind. Two years went by, ninja's became almost nonexistant, it was like they were never here to begin with. You would think this to be the end of the story, but as we have learned from Orochimaru, things in this world have a way of coming back. _

_Now this is where the legend comes in. Some organization is said to have returned Sakura to the land of the living a few days after her nineteenth birthday. They say she seeks vengence for what was done to her and Konoha, that she comes dressed in red leather, fighting with sharpened sai, and whispers in your ear before she kills you. But, it's just a legend."_

The bar remained silent for a moment before the platinum haired girl added," Well, thats all I've heard about it."

A group of boys from the small village had gathered around to listen to the girl, one spoke up," How did you know all of that?"

She pushed a lock of hair out of her face, and turned with amused lilac eyes," You hear such things when you travel."

A light laugh drew her attention to a shadowed corner of the tavern, where a hooded figure stood. The hooded cloak was a dark color, only the spikey heels of red boots showed, clicking towards the exit. The figure stopped in front of the girl and in a low feminine voice replied,"Is that so?" Her head turned towards the girl, the hood slipped for but a moment, and a flash of viridian orbs showed. Then tavern door swished shut, almost like she where never there at all.

The platinum haired girl, of about seventeen, gave a sly smile and threw a few coins on the table, gathering her weapon pouch she headed out the door. She stopped at the exit, looked about for something, then dissapeared into the dusk light.

* * *

On the other end of the tavern dark eyes glowered in a deep scowl, he had heard that legend several times. He felt the others eyeing him, nothing was said. 

"Can we leave now?" a magenta locked girl questioned.

"Come on, I want to rest," replied the guy across from her.

"No, we've waisted enough time," and with that, Sasuke Uchiha exited into the early morning mist.

* * *

Well, that's all for the first chapter! I hope you review!

-Michiharu


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks so much for reviewing! I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

She knew as soon as she exited the old tavern that the girl was following her. The morning was cool, dense fog leaving the ground damp with dew. She had stopped in an old town in Grass Country, somewhere near the southern border of Waterfall Country for the night.

She headed into the forrests that provided the only coverage the once bustling village had. Her red heels clicked against the surface of smooth stone, covered by mossy trails. She knew it wouldn't be hard to lose the girl if it became necessary.

She walked on for a short distance. The trees were dense, but the branches where high leaving no ground coverage, and she didn't bother jumping into them. She walked until the town was out of sight, then continued until the forrest began to cast shadows of flickered light. She came to a stop next to one of the thicker trees, the girl trailing her was still a short distance off, and curiosity called to her.

She didn't try to attract attention to herself, she figured the less people knew of you, the better off you where. The girl had taken to following her when she ghosted through a few villages near where she was currently. She could her the snapping of twigs and muttered frustrations as the girl tried to sneak up into spying distance of her; trying to keep up so she wouldn't be left behind. She smiled ammusedly to herself, the kunai cool against her heated fingers. The girl stepped closer, thinking her presence was still unknown. The grip she held on the kunai loosened, and with lightning reflexes, the result of years of training, she let the weapon embed itself centimeters from the girls head. The thud of the impact echoed loudly in the once silent woods. Wide lilac eyes traveled from the silent warning in the tree next to her head back to the one who through it.

The hood hid her playful grin as she called out in a serious tone," You've been following me."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha had never been a man of many words, he said only what he had to and rarely took to conversation, he blamed his brother for it. His companions where the complete opposite, all but one of them where loud, rambunctious, and argued constantly. He often wonders why they have not been killed, taken by surprise in the heat of a pointless arguement, by enemy shiobi. Not that they need worry about it he supposed. There were very few shinobi left, and those that were either sided with Akatsuki and helped in the downfall of Konoha, or scattered off in all directions to escape the turmoils after the war.

"Sasuke?...Sasuke?...HEY UCHIHA!"

Onyx eyes glared at the mist nin who had just yelled in his ear, Suigetsu only shrugged his shoulders," You weren't answering."

Suigetsu readjusted the sword on his back before asking again," Back at the tavern, that story, legend, or whatever, is it true?"

"Oh Yeah, it's true," Karin replied," and she comes out late at night to hunt for silvery blue-haired, shark toothed freaks."

Suigetsu glowered," What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying you're going to wake up with a pink haired, knife twirling, ghost freak, standing over you, yelling in your ear. Then...she'll kill you, so sleep with one eye open," Karin grinned.

"Actually it would be sai twirling, not knife, and whispering, not yelling, and she's probably not a ghost."

Karin and Suigetsu stared oddly at Juugo, who just shrugged, having put his two-cents into the conversation. Suigetsu turned back to Karin," You Bi..."

"Stop Now."

Sasuke walked on without turning, stopping the oncoming arguement," It's just a myth. She died a long time ago."

Had they seen his face, they would have noticed the deep scowl that briefly crossed his chiseled features before he took on his normal fridgid composure.

* * *

She expected the girl to remain frozen, staring with wide-eyed bewilderment. She had to admit it surprised her when the girl reached out looping her index finger through the hole in the kunai, and giving a few sharp jerks trying to release it from its wooden encasement.

She held in the amused chuckle before advising," You'll never get it out like that." The girl glared quickly pulling out her own kunai and backing away as the hooded female approached her. She moved forward as the girl took a few steps back, her hand reached out taking hold of the handle, she gave a small tug and the kunai came loose.

Shaking her head she turned to go, her long cloak giving a dramatic swish as she did so. She made to dissapear into the shadows. The quick movement behind her signaled her instincts, and she turned sharply. The girl looked shocked, she had caught the kunai thrown at her. It now spun loosely around her left index finger, and she stated again," You've been following me."

"How did you know?" the girl questioned.

"You make alot of noise, you know it's not safe for you to go following strange people into the woods."

The girl glared at her," Oh Yeah?! Well it's not safe to let strange people follow _you _this far into the woods! I could be a thief or, or a robber, I could even be a rouge ninja!"

The girl felt her left eye twitch slightly as she recieved an amused laugh, as the hooded figure replied," A thief or a robber you say? Hmmm..? Your not very good at your job. I know you've been following me since a few towns over. Listen kid, go play ninja someplace else, you're waisting my time."

The girl gritted her teeth together, as the person she had tracked for so long turned to leave,"Stop! Don't ever underestimate me!" When that didn't get her attention the girl took a step forward and yelled," I know who you are! Sakura Haruno!"

Said kunoichi stopped mid-step and turned back around, slowly her hands raised up pushing the hood down.

Viridian eyes flickered molten fire, as they caught rifted streaks of early morning sun. She pushed a few locks of her long roseate bangs out of her sun-kissed face, ebony highlights contrasting in her locks. A smile appeared on crimson lips," You have my attention."

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter!

-Michiharu


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Wow I can't believe I got so many reviews! Well now I'm going to answer some questions I got:

-Kay-Kay-Chan- _Why the choice in red leather? _Well in Elektra, when the movie first comes on, there's a man named DeMarco telling about why Elektra is coming after him. He's hired all these people to protect him and they're surveying the premisces, all of the sudden the gaurds just start dropping and the monitors go blank. Well DeMarco is sitting in a chair looking at the fire and he raises the glass he's drinking out of and looks at her reflection in it and says and I do quote _"I guess it's all true. The red outfit, the knives. What happens now? You just kill me, straight out, just gulp? " _So that's where the red leather came from and it's her outfit in the movie. Thanks for Reviewing!

Both Chikarubunny and Vamppreinsess8189214- _I don't really like the idea of Sakura having tag alongs and LIKE THIS STORY BUT, PLEASE DON'T LET SAKURA HAVE A PERSON THAT TAGS A LONG! _I'm going to try and compromise with you both there, I need to have the girl in the story for a few reasons, but I will try not to have her in all of the chapters. Thanks for Reviewing!

Well I don't own Naruto and any of it's characters or Elektra so without further ado here is the next chapter!

* * *

She raised an eyebrow curiously as the girl opened her mouth, shut it, and furrowed her eyebrows, lilac eyes filled with confusion," Are you really Sakura Haruno?" 

Green eyes bore into her,"In a way."

Lilac eyes shimmered lightly as the girl tilted her head back, bouncing sun rays bringing out the silver in her orbs,"In a way..._IN A WAY_?! What kind of answer is that? Your either her or your not!"

Crimson painted lips curved ever so slightly," Tell me now, what is your name?"

The girl flicked her shoulder length hair out of her face before answering," Kyoko Miyazaki."

She acknowledged this with a curt nod of her hood tassled hair. Kyoko frowned in response," It's only common curtesy that you give your name now." Green orbs seemed to flicker for a second, before the women smiled," Well, you see I'm not the same girl you spoke of."

Confusion seemed to cross Kyoko's face as she growled out," I know your lying."

Viridian eyes closed, as she tipped her head to the sky," Kid, your not looking underneath the underneath."

"_Underneath the underneath_?" Kyoko quoted questioningly.

"Ah, you said you where a rogue ninja did you not. All ninja know the meaning of this."

Kyoko glowered at the amusement in her voice, as she continued," What I'm saying is, I'm not the same person I used to be." Green orbs slid open taking in the sky's glowing light,"Who else have you ever heard of having pink hair?"

A triumphant smile appeared on the seventeen year old's face as she replied," I knew it was you."

"So I've heard," Sakura replied monotoniously," Now then, why have you been following me."

Kyoko's grin faded as she tucked a lose bang behind her ear," I was told that you where a very powerful kunoichi. I've heard rumours, stories really, that you could over throw the shinobi who overtook Konoha. They say if there was another war to be fought, you would be the one to win it. So, I guess, I've come to ask you to fight."

Sakura scoffed at the girl," You spent a week of your time, tracking down a presumed dead kunoichi, because you thought I would up and start a war at _your_ whim? Whoever you've heard this from has obviously never been in battle before. No single person can win a war. For one, wars take a great number of skilled shinobi, one person might bring a certain advantage, but it would be preposterous for someone to single handedly win a war. The whole concept of that idea is quite foolish."

Kyoko looked down, clenching her fists, her bangs hid her eyes," Have you seen what has happened to the country?! I knew the stories that you had returned might not be true, but look around us! In this time there are _no_ hero's, just tales of what once was, and what some say will _never_ be again! Sometimes people just need a shred of hope to hold on to, even if it's for a non existant cause."

Her silver hued eyes blazed determination as they burned into Sakura's own molten green," I believe that the time of shinobi has not come to an end. They just need someone to show them that."

Sakura stared, nonchalantly replying," Well, what a speach," before turning to walk away. She only made it a few steps, when she found she couldn't lift her feet up. She smiled lightly when she saw why. It was a simple ninjutsu, the girl had simple covered her feet in ice to hold her in place. She sighed lifting her foot and breaking through the thin sheet that covered it," What do you want Miyazaki?"

The girl looked frustrated," It's Kyoko, not Kid, or Miyazaki!" regaining her composure she replied," If you won't rise up to fight, then I have come seeking a favor."

"That favor being...?"

Kyoko's tone was completely serious," Train me to fight like you."

Sakura looked into the woods to her right," Listen Kid, I'm not a good person to get involved with."

"Does it look like I care?" Kyoko yelled throwing her hands up in front of her to emphasize," If you can fight like they say you can, then why not put it to good use? I mean what are you doing? Searching for the people who killed you?"

Her green eyes shut before opening again," No."

"Why?" Kyoko asked expecting the Haruno girl to have turned out like the Uchiha.

"Listen Kid, I don't trust easily, and I don't even know who you are."

"Don't you see?! The villages need you! Besides, you have shinobi to fight with you!"

Curious green eyes fixed on her," Do I now? Who would that be?"

Kyoko grinned," What about the famous Konoha twelve?"

Sakura scowled lightly in return," Their still around? Everyday I seem to find myself amazed at what has become of things since my departure. It surprises me what cowards they have become."

"HOW CAN YOU CALL THEM THAT, WHEN YOU WEREN'T EVEN AROUND WHEN THE WAR HAPPENED?! WHEN YOU YOURSELF WON'T EVEN TRY TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE?!"

Sakura inwardly raged, before turning to walk away. The girl stood in her place rage dancing in her eyes. Shaking her head Sakura turned to leave grining slightly as the girl made to go the opposite way," I'm not going in that direction."

Kyoko turned back to her," What?"

"I said, I'm not going in that direction," Sakura replied.

"You mean your going to teach me?"

"It looks as if your going to keep following me if I don't."

Kyoko's face lit up in a huge smile," THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Sakura shook her head slightly, before looking off into the distance," Someone's out there," she thought to herself," I feel them, but...who?"

Glaring in the direction that the unfamiliar chakra was coming from, Sakura turned to her new comrad," Let's get going, then."

Oblivious to the whole thing Kyoko looked up at the women who stood almost half a foot taller then herself," So, where are we headed?"

Turning her head away from the strange chakra Sakura looked into the distance," To find an old friend of mine."

* * *

"I've got her in my sights," she spoke into the microphone, eyes narrowing," she's changed direction now." 

A male's voice came over the static," Which way?"

"Southwest, towards Wind Country, she'll be passing through Rain Country as well"

The static crackled slightly as she asked," Should I make a move."

"No, return to base."

A malicious grin appeared on her face momentarily, before she dissapeared.

* * *

"Karin?" Sasuke questioned the red head as she turned sharply. 

She didn't turn reply and Suigetsu grinned," Quit trying to get Sasuke's attention, your waisiting ti-"

Suigetsu snapped his mouth shut as Sasuke glared at him," Karin, what is it?"

"That...that chakra!" She turned to him," In the forrest outside of the village from earlier...It was just a flicker, it's gone now, but I felt it."

Sasuke was now staring back towards the direction they had come," Felt what?" She turned eyes fiery, and a completely serious tone in her voice...

_"Akatsuki."_

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you review! 

-Michiharu


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews I got! I really love long reviews and I'm surprised at how well this story is going so far, I decided to add in Sakura and Kyoko's character descriptions so you know what they look like, and how Sakura has changed 

**Sakura- **_**Nineteen, 5' 9", she's tall and curvy, her hair goes to her mid-back and she has long bangs that she keeps pulled off the side, her hair has black highlights on the tips, this inculdes her bangs, she wears the elektra outfit but if you look at Elektra's outfit on her left arm she wears a metal band and on Sakura it's her hitai-aye, she wears the sash belt that Elektra has but on the ends of the sash are small white circles, she also wears a diamond circle necklace and on the top and bottom inside are the uchiha fan and connecting the pieces of the fan is the Uzamaki swirl.**_

**Kyoko- **_**Seventeen, 5' 7", she has platinum hair to her mid-shoulder and bangs, her eyes are a lilac silver color, she wears a forest green style kimono almost like Temari's time skip clothes, only her kimono only goes to her upper leg with slits up the sides and has short sleeves, the obi sash is black and she wears black leggings under it and black Sasuke time skip like gloves, and sandles like Tsunade's.**_

Now It's question time!

**sasusakufan2357**- _Is this a sasusaku fic? _Well, if I told you it might ruin the story, so you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks For Reviewing!

**JoeyChan22****-** Thank you so much for the review you left me! It's always nice to recieve praise like that, and it really inspires me to wright! So Thanks For Reviewing!

**chikarubunny**- I'll try to make my chapters longer, and I don't mind how many questions you ask! Thanks for the long reviews too, I like them better then the shorter ones and I'll update my other stories soon! Thanks For Reviewing!

Well as always I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, or Elektra!

* * *

It was into the early afternoon when Sakura finally came to a halt in their walking. The forests of the morning had hours ago dissapeared, leaving meadows of bright green and amber grass almost knee high. It had been quite since their earlier departure, Sakura hadn't said anything since, and the morning rolled by without much interest. 

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, as Sakura stopped, raising her head slightly and turning to look in the direction they had came from. Her green eyes had lowered into a fierce glare, as she gazed off into the distance, her eyes slowly scanning, searching for something Kyoko failed to see,"What are you looking at?"

Sakura remained silent, and for a moment, Kyoko was sure she wasn't getting an answer, so she began to ask again. Sakura turned her indifferen't gaze to her," Nothing, it's just nothing." A breeze swept through the open field, the blades of grass whipped against their legs, and picked up Sakura's long hair," We're going to take a break, you need to regain your chakra."

Sakura removed her cloak, throwing it over a tan shoulder, the sun blazing down on them,"Why would I need to do that?"

Kyoko watched as Sakura turned her back and began walking again," I'm going to be using chakra to travel. I'm sure if you can use ice techniques then you must know how to transfer chakra to your feet to run faster. I plan on getting were I'm going in the next day or so, maybe even tonight," she turned to look at the girl over her shoulder," Here's the rule kid, if you can keep up with me then you won't have a problem, but if you fall behind I'm not turning back."

A determined grin was her response," I have no doubt I can keep up, if I couldn't then I wouldn't have found you to begin with."

"There's a river up ahead, we're going there."

Kyoko followed her in silence there, A few trees were scattered across the distance. Sakura sat against the bark of one, bending one leg and throwing an arm over it to look out over the river, the rough surface scratching at her exposed skin. Kyoko looked around for a moment before sitting against the tree across from her.

"How did you know?"  
The girl looked at her confused," Know what?"

Sakura, who previously had her head bent, moved it upwards slightly, tindrils of green showing through her bangs that had fallen unevenly into her line of vision," About Team Seven, or even about events that happend in Konohagakure? I can tell your not from there, so tell me Miyazaki who are you working for."

A disbelieving look crossed the girls face before it was followed by amused laughter," Well lets say we have a _mutual_ friend."

"This friend being?"

She smiled slyly," Would you happen to remember a kid by the name of Konohamaru?"

Her head lifted the rest of the way up as she smiled amusement clearly on her features," You mean the grandson of the third Hokage? How old would he be now, sixteen? Where did you happen to cross paths with?"

"Well you see after the whole Konoha incident, everyone just kind of scattered, or so I heard. Your right I'm not from Konoha, I was born an orphan, on one of Mist's surrounding islands, to one of the many war like battles held between occupants of other surrounding islands. I was taken in by a former kunoichi who had opened up a weapons shop there. She taught me what little I know, she was killed in a battle she went to fight in a few years ago, about the time of your death. So I went to the land of Waves, where I met Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. He prided in telling stories about the ninja of Konoha, and you just happened to be in some of them, Moegi quite idolized your abilities. After I left them, and rumours of you surfaced, I just figured I would come check it out for myself."

Sakura seemed to take this in for a moment," Yea, that sounds like Konohamaru, boasting and bragging, just like someone else I once knew..." with that she leaned back with thoughts of what once was in her head.

* * *

_It was dark, no light shone into the ebony abyss, she lay on the cold floor. Footsteps echoed as she called out to whoever was there. Deep crimson orbs penetrated the darkness, looming over her with only a fridged expression in them. She stared in bewilderment, reaching a hand out to the figure, as he turned his back, leaving her. She called out to him," Who are you?" A voice echoed through," Sakura, Sakura, Wake up Sakura."_

She shot up, hand reaching out to the figure looming over her, slamming them into the tree behind her, as she held the kunai she had pulled to their neck. Wide lilac orbs stared back at her, as the days events replayed in her mind. Hesitantly she released Kyoko," Don't you know better then to wake up a kunoichi? Ninja are always on gaurd."

She shrugged," You've been asleep for about an hour now, I just thought you might want to get moving."

Sakura walked to the river, splashing cold water onto her heated skin, Kyoko walked to her side," Where are we going?"

Sakura looked around them before replying,"Well, if we travel at the speed I'm going to be going, we should make it to Rain Country within the next couple of hours. It's small though, and hopefully we can pass through wihtout being seen, then we're going to Suna, we might make it by dark."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! WE CAN"T GO TO RAIN COUNTRY!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow," Why not?"

"Don't you know, the Akatsuki base is on the border of Rain and Konoha!? They basically have shinobi swarming the place!"

Sakura shook her head," Why do you think we traveled northwest, we're travelling the western border of Rain, not the eastern were Konoha is. It's your choice, I'm going either way."

Kyoko shook her head slightly," Don't count me out yet, I'll go."

Sakura merely turned, draped the cloak back over her, and with Kyoko on her heels headed towards Suna.

* * *

It was late that night, possibly into the early hours of the morning when they crossed into Suna, Kyoko had never been so happy to see a place in her entire life. The towan was a ghost if its former success. The streets lay dust ridden and barren. Kyoko looked to Sakura," Is this what it's supposed to look like here?" 

Sakura shook her head in disdain," No, it's not."

A shadow loomed in the light of a flickering street lamp, just a blur to the untrained eye. Sakura smiled, her lips, the only visible part under her hood," Kyoko," she began, her boots taking on a green glow," Hold on to something."

Kyoko looked at her befuddled," Hold on to wh-AHH!" A gust of hurricane winds barrelled into them. Kyoko felt her feet slip, as she clawed out for anything to grab. She began to lose contact with the ground, sliding backwards, she brought her hands up infront of her, sheilding her eyes from the sand being picked up. Kyoko knew it was coming, as she was lifted off the street, and flung backwards. She was surprised to feel herself levitated, but not moving.

Her eyes trailed up to find a hand firmly gripping the back of her kimono. Continuing upwards, she found Sakura grinning like a lynx, her lips curled up revealing her canines, green orbs dancing with delight. Kyoko watched as her cloak came undone and blew into a nearby bulding. The winds began to come to a stop, and Sakura her hold on the girl, who landed in a crouch.

Sakura didn't move to draw her sai as Kyoko expected, but rested a hand on her hip," It's been a long time Temari."

"Gaara said it was you, I didn't believe him at first," a tall blonde woman replied stepping from the roof of the bulding infront of them," He saw you with that third eye of his, he wants to see you."

Sakura nodded in return to this and motioned for Kyoko to follow them, as Temari continued," I'm sure you've already noticed this isn't the same Suna you remember."

"How did this come about? The city is in ruins," Sakura questioned.

Temari led them through a series of dark streets," I knew the day the Shukaku was removed from Gaara, we would have to keep it a secret from the village. I know you know that the sand village has never been the most obediant, nor have they ever truly like Konoha. This village really only stayed in line because they feared the Shukaku, which made them listen to Gaara. The only people who knew about it where Kankuro, Gaara, your teamates, Tsunade and maybe a few Anbu, and myself. Somehow,about two years ago, it leaked out from unknown sources. The villagers remained quite for a few months, and I began to believe maybe Suna had changed for the better. I was wrong Sakura, I was really wrong."

Kyoko listened intently as Sakura asked," What exactly happened?"

By this time though Temari had stopped infront of an old building, it was shabby and run down," Gaara's in there, when you go in take a right, go up the stairs, take another right, and it's the last door at the end of the hall."

Sakura nodded," Can you keep an eye on Kyoko?"

Temari looked to the seventeen year old who was protesting about being old enough to watch herself," I've never been much with kids, but I don't think she'll be any trouble."

Temari turned straightening her black kimono out," Come on kid, I'll show you some techniques."

Kyoko brightened at this," I'm going with her Sakura, don't leave without me," she turned to find the cloth draped as a door swishing, Sakura no where insight. She shrugged and followed after Temari.

* * *

Sakura gradually made her way down the hall, retrieving a hairbow, she casually pulled her long wind tassled hair into a ponytail, pulling the bangs off to the right side. She grinned as she made it to the flap door, pushing her way under it," Hello Sakura." 

"Gaara."

He was standing with his back turned from her, facing a window overlooking the remains of Suna," I knew you where here the moment you entered the cliff face into the city."

"I figured you would."

He pushed open the french windows leading out to the balcony, turning back to look at her," Come, it's a nice night."

She followed him out onto the veranda, and turned leaning on the railing," Your the first person that has seen me in two years."

His dark sea foam eyes studied her," How Sakura."

"How what?"

"You know, what I mean, just like I know you didn't come here to exchange pleasent conversation," he replied, giving no lead way for her to argue.

"Gaara,,"Sakura growled out in frustration," To be truthfully honest with you. I don't remember a thing leading up to what people say happened to me. I dream about things, I do, but I have no idea how or why I was captured, who did it, how I died. All I remember is waking up, and the last I could remember was what happened a few days before any of it occured."

He glanced at her slightly," I'm taking it you don't know what happened to Konoha."

"I've heard things, stories, I knew I needed to find out, and you and Temari have always been good at keeping quite about things. So I figured if you knew for sure that I was back, you wouldn't tell anyone."

He smiled, or what someone would consider a smile coming from Gaara," No one knows what happened to you exactly, but it was just a few months after you were killed that it happened. Akatsuki had been secretly recruiting enemy Shinobi to fight against the leaf in secret for several years. You know as well as I do that it had been expected, but no one thought any village was fool enough to mess with the leaf. It was early one morning when I recieved news that Konoha was being attacked. I didn't know by who at first, I gathered Temari and Kankuro and we departed for Knoha at once. It was afternoon when we got there, and we had been expecting one or two other Shinobi nations."

Sakura looked at him expectantly so he continued," Konoha had allies only in the countries of Grass, Rain and Waterfall, samll in comparison to Lightning, Water, Earth, even Suna," Sakura had turned sharply to glare at him accusingly," I knew not to trust this country, as soon as the found out the Shukaku was not at my disposal, they rebelled against me, against Konoha. It took the span of a day to wipe out the fire country, it was by chance that so many of the Konoha shinobi escaped, most didn't. Temari, Kankura, and myself where injured badly, and it took us nearly a week to travel back to Suna without being caught by enemy shinobi. By the time we arrived, the people of this village had headed to their _new_ home in Konohagakure, the Akatsuki's newest base."

"Did they get Kyuubi?" Sakura questioned, turning her body against the rail and looking out into the deserted city," Is Naruto still alive?"

Gaara glanced over and motioned for her to follow him back inside," I thought you knew."

"Knew what, what are you hiding from me?"

Gaara began to search through an old desk, the wood splintered from age," Naruto wasn't there, he had been searching for a lead on your death, I think he picked up on something in the Land of Lightning. Perhaps he was even searching for Sasuke. Either way, by the time he got word, it was to late." Sakura clenched her fists tightly, her frame shaking with pent up rage.

Gaara eyed her over, before pushing a folder her way," Here."

She reached for it,"What's this?"

He starred at her nonchalantely," That has the location of the Shinobi that survived the take over of Akatsuki."

She stopped her hand just above it, then slowly withdrew," Do you not want it?"

Her green orbs stayed on the file for a moment before replying," Perhaps we can both look it over in the morning. There is somewhere I would like to go while I'm here."

He nodded his understanding," Temari will bring the girl that was with you back here, the rooms are on the floor below us,."

She nodded her thanks, as the once Kage of years before, dissapeared into the hall.

* * *

The flower in her hand was one she had found back in the meadow in Grass country. It was rare, a small Tea Rose, and if she recalled right, Ino had once told her it meant remember, always. The petals were wilted, there fading pink hue, a dark shade in the shadowed moonlight. She reached out tracing the name engraved onto the tombstone, _Chiyo_. 

It had been nearly five years since the women had saved her life, and she couldn't help but feel guilty for not paying her respects sooner then now. Smiling sadly she set the dieing Tea Rose on the top of the stone memorial, and turned walking into the night.

The vague swish behind her caused her to stop midstep at the graveyard entrance. Her hands reaching for her sai's, she twirled them out, and whipped around defensively. A black cloak with red clouds, and swirling crimson eyes.

A sneer played her features_,"Itachi."_

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! 

-Michiharu


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm finally back! I know it's been forever since I updated! I will start updating my stories, I already have the next chapter of Why Itachi And Sakura Don't Mix, planned out I just need to type it up. So I'll try to start updating more often and get back to writing!**

**As always I don't own Naruto or the movie Elektra!**

* * *

The fire crackled, the licking flames casting a fading lustrous glow in the ever darkening meadow. The navy blue rivulet twisted on downstream, the stars casting off its translucent like waters. It was gratifyingly quite for once. This being the one instance he wished his ever animated teammates had something to say; though through the look on his attenuately firm face, one would never know. His atramentous eyes smoldered, reflecting the fire that raged, as he looked into the slowly receding embers. The last of the flames flickering out into nothingness, the same as everything else.

His glower shifted upward at the sound of snapping twigs and crunching foliage. The impish young man seemed not to notice, or not care, and ignored the fiery glare burning into him. Instead throwing the logs he had so precisely chopped into the faintly glowing remains, and with a tired sigh plopped down, taking up a previously charred limb, he began to nonchalantly prod at the logs. The flames lept back up and blazed, illuminating the tall grasses surrounding the small campsite.

"What's got you so downcast Champ?"

"Hn."

His mischievous orange tinted features held the malicious look he brought on in arguments," Ah, I see, it's because big brother gave you the slip again, _l-i-t-t-l-e Sasuke_."

The right side of his face melted instantaneously as the lighting fast punch connected with his now liquid features, and he chuckled as Hebi's leader withdrew his coiled fist," I'm just teasing boss, no need to get yourself in a frenzy."

"Leave him alone, he's been through enough grief putting up with your antics twenty-four seven, I doubt it was even Itachi's chakra O felt, so why don't you just lay off _shark-boy?"_

"Well, We'll, We'll Karin, how unpleasant it is to see your-OOMPH!"

The magenta locked female shifted her glasses and gleamed at the figure of her sprawled out teammate, the offending rock embedded in the grass a ways from him, Sasuke's perceptual eyes gleaming in satisfaction. She sat down next to the raven haired shinobi, slowly inching into the young man's tolerance distance.

"Grief, you think you could lighten up there?" Suigetsu snapped through gritted teeth, rubbing his temple,as he straightened up.

"What's there to lighten up about? Hmmn?," Karin began leaning back on her elbows," This is the first lead we've had on the actual Akatsuki for almost a year now. I was beginning to wonder if they had vanished myself. Considering, after the take over of fire country, they did just start disappearing. Of course, they could begin to reappear, perhaps they've just been hiding away for these last few years"

The inferno in the Uchiha's piercing onyx orbs flickered briefly, then went out completely as his gaze shifted upward to the forever burning stars of the midnight sky,"Or waiting on something."

* * *

Kyoko watched the picturesque scene, a dark night, the full moon illuminating roseate locks in bathing beams. Leaving her own platinum mane a brilliant shade of pale azure in its wake.

She had spent at least an hour wondering the desolate Suna streets, searching for the apparition, that was the living legend herself. It was on the broken ledge of the Kazekage's tower that she found Sakura Haruno.

She stood, one boot propped up on the roof top's crumbling balcony, her right arm thrown over her leg. She eyed the city sharply with the eyes of a hawk ready to swoop, daggered talons flexed to tear the nearest snake from the ground. She looked dangerous.

Kyoko stood silently, taking in the scenery of the ruins, before her intrigued gaze shifted to the kunoichi who stood rooted in place. Her fridged jade orbs shifted their dripping maliced light to the orange tinted moon.

"We need to leave here soon."

"Hmn?" Kyoko questioned seemingly startled by the sudden conversation," Why? It's not like we're in a hurry. Remember your not able to fight Akatsuki alone; so what's the use in leaving a place like this?"

"For one," the slightly annoyed woman replied," I don't know where you're coming up with the word _we're_, there is no we, just you and I, two separate unlink-able persons. Two I never said I wasn't taking on Akatsuki."

Kyoko's fisted hands trembled in silent rage, knuckles white," You. Are. Hopeless."

"Ah," the humorous remark came," Maybe you are just to hopeful."

"Was that a joke? Did the Sakura Haruno, queen of the ice people, just make a joke?"

"Queen of the ice people? You haven't seen how cold some people can actually be," the amuse tone had left her voice and her gaze returned from the lilac eyed girl to the moon.

"In gambling..."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow," What are you mumbling about?"

"My Shizou always had bad luck in gambling," Sakura replied," She came to realize that when she won bad times were coming. The Toad Sannin, or if you wish to count Naruto as one, then the original Toad-Sage Jiraiya; told her that very same thing right before he went to spy on the Akatsuki in Rain Country and never came back."

Kyoko stared fascinated," I've come to realize my troubles are fated in the moon."

The girl raised an eyebrow," Why would you think that?"

"The night my teammate, Uchiha, left for Sound, I remember dark clouds eclipsing the full moon, casting the land in shadow,"Sakura shut her eyes, opening them slowly," I take it as a bad sign when that happens."

"Your off your rocker, you know this right?"

A chuckle escaped the eldest's lips," Ah, perhaps, I see Temari gave you something."

Kyoko allowed her gaze to drift down to the two bladed fans, dull of any design, they were small, tot-able, and she smiled upon looking at them," Yea, Temari and I where talking and I mentioned my abilities with ice, she said with allot of training I could learn to transfer my ice jutsus into these fans."

Sakura finally dropped her posture, her joints popping from long hours of dormancy.

Kyoko moved to tuck the twin fan blades in her obi, when a hand stopped hers. The blades where lifted from her fingers and with a quick twist, twirled into a bun on her head," These aren't chopsticks you know."

"Oh I know that, but they look like chopsticks now, if you go into battle they'll be harder to detect then lumps under your obi."

Kyoko felt the breeze shift yo land in front of her, looking up she was surprised to meet a soft smile and reminiscing viridean orbs," Now then, go back through town, I'll join you shortly."

Sakura tucked her hands behind her back, clasping crimson nails. Her long tresses danced about her as she watched Kyoko disappear into the night," Third Kyoko," she began talking into the silence," This town is worth leaving more then you think."

"CAW!"

Sakura turned annoyed as the crow morphed from the shadows.

"CAW!" "CAW!"

She cast her fierce glare to the crow, as it flapped its wings feverishly, gaze boring into he. It stretched onyx wings out at her narrowing eyes, its shrill cry echoing only to vanish in the darkness. She turned her head sharply, her ponytail swishing behind her," Two months, Itachi." She felt the breeze as its wings swished by her, seemingly satisfied with her answer, she watched as it floated on the wind current, before the genjutsu lost effect and its hovering form faded into nothing.

She shook her head, lightly scooping her hair back from her face,"_Two Months...,"_ and with an almost sigh, she turned and went to clean the crimson from her stained blades, as dark clouds covered the moon.

* * *

**Well I wasn't going to end it there, but I decided to cut this chapter short. If your curious about what happened between her and Itachi, you'll find that out in later chapters!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Michiharu**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Well I've got this story updated and I'm about to start writing the next chapter for Why Itachi and Sakura Don't Mix! Thanks for all of your reviews and to Bloodstained Cherry Blossoms and Lavender Eyes for putting the story in your c2! Well here is the next chapter! The part in italics is a flashback.

I don't own Naruto or Elektra!

* * *

"You didn't sleep?"

"Gaara," Sakura greeted, as he took a seat on the veranda they had occupied the night before.

The land was cast in flaming yellow-oranges and fiery red-pinks as the morning sun kissed the edges of the town of Suna; the light seeping into the darkness and casting out the shadows of the night. Sand drifted on the slowly picking up breeze," There's a storm coming."

Sakura nodded her agreement," It would seem so," and even as Kyoko passed by the door on her way out of the building, she knew they were talking about something deeper then the coming of weather.

She felt his sea-foam eyes long before she turned to find them starring at her skeptically. The presence of the young mist girl had long ago disappeared down the hall, and being left alone, Gaara expected answers.

The sand that had earlier been gently flitting about them had now grown more violent in nature, scratching irritably at their faces with its rough texture," I bet you miss the Shukaku when weather such as this comes about."

Gaara remained staring at her blankly, as he twisted his right hand and the sand about them stopped moving and formed a shield," I don't need him."

Sakura nodded," I see."

Gaara nodded once in response before reaching into the lining of his old Hokage robes, withdrawing the folder from the night before, nudging it in her general direction.

She eyed it redly, silently excepting the folder. She used her fire-red nails to tear away the former official seal of the Kazekage of Sand. Opening it to the first page written in Gaara's neat manuscript _"The War Retrieval."_ A picture taken when she was sixteen was taped to it. Her viridean eyes scanned the smiling faces of the former Konoha teams: Team Kakashi with Sai, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Gai, and the Sand siblings. She closed her eyes, vaguely hearing Naruto's name being called...

_ "Naruto! NARUTO! N-A-R-U-T-O!" an agitated sigh escaped the lips of the aggravated Cherry Blossom, who stood hands on her hips._

_TenTen's mischievous grin was hard to miss, as she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder," I'll get him."_

_" UZAMAKI!!!! GET YOUR----TenTen!!" Neji interrupted the brunettes scream monotonously," language."_

_"Fine," the Weapons Mistress growled, turning to find the previously called on boy running up to them from the Raman stand._

_Naruto's cerulean eyes glittered in the sunlight, his blonde locks falling slightly over his hitai-ate to kiss his tanned forehead. He held a bowl of previously purchased Raman in one hand, Hinata's hand in the other, as he drug the byuukagen heiress behind him," Sorry guys," he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head," They had Raman half off," he explained._

_"Naruto," Sakura gritted out before punching him in the back of the head._

_"OW! Sakura-Chan! You're so mean!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head._

_"We're late as it is, stop waisting time," Neji interrupted._

_"Don't be so grumpy Neji, it's not like we're leaving on a mission," TenTen smiled at his glaring form, as he turned to walk away._

_"Lets go---------YOSH! THERE YOU ARE MY FRIENDS!" Neji twitched irritably, as the green-clad, smiling, Rock Lee cut off his sentence._

_"Lee," TenTen questioned," Are you running late?"_

_"No, that would be UN-YOUTHFUL! Gai-Sensei would not approve of it and MPH-MPH!" TenTen glared fiercely, clamping her hand over her teammates mouth," Lee...not another word." She slowly released him, only to have waisted her words._

_"Gai-Sensei said that someone should come find you guys, and I said that I would and if I could not then I would do 500 laps around Konoha and..." Lee continued as TenTen and Neji exchanged looks of annoyance._

_"Well if NARUTO, didn't stop at __**every**__ Raman stand!" Sakura interrupted the speech of "youth"._

_"I-It's OK N-Naruto-kun, I-I-I don't b-blame y-you," Hinata reassured her tow-headed crush._

_"Thanks Hinata-Chan!" Naruto replied, hugging the now tomato-colored Hyuuga, who swayed from the contact._

_"NARUTO." Neji gritted out," Get Your Hands OFF My Cousin."_

_"FOREHEAD GIRL!" the high-pitched voice of Ino Yamanaka cried out, interrupting Neji._

_"INO-PIG!" Sakura greeted in response._

_"I should have known sending Lee was a bad idea," Choji muttered chomping on a bag of barbecue chips._

_"Where's the lazy bum at?" Naruto questioned looking for Shikamaru._

_"Being exactly that," Ino laughed," I barely got him to the Konoha gates for the picture our Sensei' requested."_

_"C'Mon then lets get going!" Naruto yelled, once again taking Hinata's hand whilst disposing of his empty Raman cup, and running down the street, leaving a trail of dust and bewildered Shinobi following him._

_ "YO HINATA! What kept you?" Kiba called as his teammate came into sight._

_"Sorry Kiba-kun," she smiled apologetically at the Inuzuka, who was glaring at Naruto._

_"Uzamaki, slowing things down, as always," Kiba taunted._

_Naruto went to stand next to Kiba, exchanging insults. Hinata trying to calm them._

_ "Hag, what kept you?"_

_"SAI!" Sakura snarled," DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

_"Hag?" Sai questioned._

_Ino sighed, watching her best friend begin to beat her teammate," SHIKA-KUN!" She called running to his side as grumbled," Troublesome woman."_

_ Hinata was trying to pry Naruto from his strangling Kiba, Shino stood in the middle of them and TenTen being held back by Neji from beating Lee, while Shikamaru stood next to them being yelled at by Ino for not paying attention when she talked. On the next row stood Temari glaring at Kankuro who was next to Gaara, who was calmly watching Sakura Pummel Sai, with Chouji eating chips on the end._

_Kakashi readied the camera, his fellow Jounin watching the exchange in front of them," Say cheese," he said monotonously._

_All the commotion stopped, and everyone, excluding Neji and Gaara who glowered, smiled. The camera distinctly clicked, and the arguments commenced."_

The laughter of the long lost memory rang tauntingly in her ears, as Sakura looked over the picture.

"That was so long ago, wasn't it?"  
Sakura turned to Gaara, realizing that the barrier shielding them from the sand storm, was no longer there. The sun now shone brightly once more.

"Hai," Sakura replied," It was long ago,but that is the past; we have nothing but the present."

"I prefer to think we have a future as well," Temari's voice rang out from the balcony to the former leaf Kunoichi who had yet to notice her presence.

" I like to think that as well," Kyoko agreed from her place at the door.

"What are you thinking about Haruno?" Temari questioned, as Sakura turned her face to wards the sun.

A ghost of a smile flickered on her face," There's somewhere I need to go."

* * *

" Will you be returning?" Temari questioned as she and Gaara stood by the cliff face, the exit to Suna.

" Perhaps," Sakura replied solemnly," Does Kankuro know I was here?"

"No," Temari looked back at the city," He's gone on one of his missions to the next town, to spy, or drink, either way he doesn't know."

"I'd prefer to keep it that way," Sakura looked at the Sand Sib's expectantly.

"You know we won't tell," Temari answered.

"What are you going to do now that you have that folder, now that you know the where abouts of the others?" Gaara questioned.

Sakura looked him in the eyes, grinning cockily," I'll let you know." With that she turned and sprinted off, Kyoko hot on her heels.

Temari turned to her brother, who stood watching the Kunoichi," Gaara, what do you suppose..."

He only shook his head," We wait Temari, we wait." He finished, before turning and going back into the city.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kyoko questioned days later on the border of River country.

Sakura only smiled in return," You'll see," and she took off again.

Kyoko shook her head,"She's in such a hurry."

* * *

"They're heading my way, should I dispose of them Pein?"

The head set was static again," No Konan, follow them though, do not let them know your their."

Infact," the malicious voice replied," Clear a path for them."

"You no where she's headed then leader-sama?" the voice of Kisame Hoshigake, questioned.

" I do."

The female Akatsuki disappeared in a flurry of paper, and as the Akatsuki leader requested, went to make a path for them. Starting with the enemy shinobi a few miles up.

Kisame chuckled, and went to join Konan," it seems Pein doesn't want anything happening to the Cherry Blossom just yet."

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Kyoko shrieked, as Sakura shushed her.

"What are you thinking?" Kyoko replied in a quieter tone of voice," We can't go in there!"

"We can, and we will," Sakura replied, leaping over the gates.

Kyoko looked after her for a moment, before following Sakura Haruno over the Konoha Village Gates.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter!

Don't forget to review!

-Michiharu


End file.
